


Scommesse sbagliate

by neera (neerappi)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Married Couple
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-15
Updated: 2013-01-15
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:14:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neerappi/pseuds/neera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Per il prompt 12 della maritombola di maridichallenge</p><p>Ha un continuato, ma non ora</p>
    </blockquote>





	Scommesse sbagliate

**Author's Note:**

> Per il prompt 12 della maritombola di maridichallenge
> 
> Ha un continuato, ma non ora

 

Steve e Sharon erano la coppia dell'anno. Nessuno, neppure Nick e il suo carattere non propriamente amabile riusciva ad affermare il contrario. Erano una coppia splendida, bilanciata, perfetta. Rispecchiavano al cento per cento il sogno americano, con la sua vita ideale raccolta in una manciata di dettagli insignificanti.

Dopo essersi trasferiti a Maryl Road, tutti i vicini avevano fatto loro visita con le scuse più strampalate e una curiosità da avvoltoi, becchettando ogni dettaglio che la coppia generosamente dispendeva. Si erano conosciuti in un bar, avevano parlato, si erano innamorati: un racconto che riempiva di cioccolato fuso l'animo delle donne e faceva sorridere i più anziani.

Tony non credeva a nessuna di quelle storie.

«Sei senza romanticismo» gli diceva Rhodey con un sorrisetto sulle labbra. «Sono davvero carini, dovresti andarli a trovare».

Tony ogni volta lo guardava male, tornando a riparare la propria macchina o la moto di Rhodey, a seconda di come gli girava l'umore. Spesso, quando si parlava degli sposi novelli, Tony preferiva avere a che fare con la moto di Rhodey, tanto per sfogare su quel rottame i nervi che gli procurava star sentire il suo amico.

«Al contrario di te, di Pepper e di voialtri in generale, credo che la privacy sia un valore inestimabile. Specie per una coppia inesperta» commentò di rimando un giorno, stanco di fingere di non ascoltare.

Rhodey appoggiò la birra che stava bevendo sul cofano della vecchia Chevrolet, incrociando le braccia al petto con l'aria di chi avesse appena fatto bingo. «Cosa ti fa credere che sia inesperta? Tu ne sai qualcosa, di relazioni?»

La chiave inglese s'incontrò violentemente con la marmitta, regalando a Tony un attimo di gioia. Il sorrisetto di Rhodey sparì e Tony se ne appropriò, sfoggiandolo sulle proprie labbra come un gatto saziato dalla propria preda. «Non ci vuole tanto per capire che quei due si credono i protagonisti di un film. Scommetto che mi ci vorrebbe una settimana per far chiudere baracca e burattini a quella pagliacciata».

L'amico alzò gli occhi al cielo, scuotendo il capo. «Vedi, Tony, è questo il tuo problema. Credi di avere in mano le porte della Verità, ma in realtà quella che stringi tra le dita è solo una fottuta chiave inglese».

«Staremo a vedere».

*

Due giorni dopo, la moto di Rhodey era pronta e il campanello di casa Carter-Rogers trillò alle sei in punto del pomeriggio. Caso voleva che a quell'ora i coniugi iniziavano a preparare la cena con particolare devozione, dato che a pranzo il marito non poteva essere a casa.

Steve aprì la porta con mezza intenzione di cacciare qualsiasi persona gli si sarebbe parata davanti, ma si trovò senza parole quando vide chi era il loro ospite. Tony approfittò di quello stupore per salutarlo, allungargli una bottiglia di vino e scoccargli un sorriso impeccabile.

«Disturbo?» chiese il nuovo arrivato, sistemandosi meglio sul braccio l'enorme mazzo di fiori.

Sharon li raggiunse e fissò dapprima Tony, poi il mazzo di fiori, prima di invitarlo a restare.

Parte di Steve avrebbe voluto protestare, ma la voce di sua madre riecheggiava in lui con l'ordine di comportarsi da bravo ospite e non fare il bambino. Senza contare che Tony non sembrava incline a chiedere di loro, quanto più a parlare di sé: un piacevole cambiamento, rispetto alle domande piene di malizia di vecchiette e casalinghe dalla vita monotona.

Alla fine Tony rimase per cena, per il dessert e per il film della serata. Se ne andò quando i titoli di coda iniziarono a discendere sullo schermo, lasciando Steve con una Sharon addormentata sulla spalla.

La cosa iniziò a ripetersi ogni venerdì, fino a diventare una tradizione che variava solo per quando dovevano decidere chi andava da chi. Anche se, dopo aver appurato che la cucina di Tony non era il massimo, Sharon aveva suggerito di farlo sempre da loro. Tony non aveva detto nulla in contrario, Steve aveva ringraziato la moglie il giorno dopo con una scatola enorme di cioccolatini.

Col senno di poi, Steve avrebbe dovuto capirlo fin dal primo giorno, ma non era mai stato particolarmente scaltro in quel genere di cose.

*

Un sabato mattina, Rhodey osservò Tony versarsi il caffè: canticchiava, era vestito bene e pareva in pace con il suo lato autolesionista.

«Che stai combinando, amico?» gli chiese, sorseggiando la propria spremuta.

Tony alzò gli occhi su di lui, rivolgendogli un sorriso: «Di che parli?»

«Dei Rogers, di che vuoi che stia parlando. Pepper è convinta che tu sia sul punto di farli saltare per aria, se sai che intendo».

«Era quella l'idea di partenza» fece notare l'altro, bevendo un lungo sorso di caffè. C'era da chiedersi come facesse a non ustionarsi la trachea, ma Tony Stark e il caffè avevano una relazione stabile da decenni, quindi uno certe domande finiva per metterle in un angolo, tra quelle retoriche e quelle inutili.

Rhodey alzò gli occhi al cielo: «Già, peccato che ora ci sia questa cosa in cui tu invadi settimanalmente casa loro per una cena e un film. Qual era il tuo piano? Far vedere che erano una coppia inesperta in sette giorni? I sette giorni sono passati, e tu non hai mandato a puttane proprio niente».

A questo Tony non rispose, preferendo liberarsi della domanda con una scrollata di spalle e la scusa di dover andare a mettersi dei pantaloni.

*

Quando la notizia arrivò all'orecchio di Pepper, la Furia si abbatté nel suo trittico splendore alla porta di Tony.

«Cos'è questa storia secondo la quale c'è uno strano triangolo amoroso tra te e i Rogers?» chiese Pepper, entrando a passo di marcia e dirigendosi verso il salotto. Tony non fece in tempo a parlare che Carol stava già invadendo la sua cucina e Natasha chiudeva l'uscio con una calma che prometteva guai.

«Da chi l'avete sentita questa?»

«Da Rhodey».

«Da Bucky».

«Da Fury. La cosa mi ha fatto venire il mal di testa, tra parentesi, quindi spero non venga fuori nulla alla prossima festa di quartiere, o io abbandonerò il mio incarico di responsabile e tornerò a passare le mie domeniche a fare del sano paracadutismo».

Tony posò il suo tablet, lasciandosi cadere sul divano e preparandosi alla ramanzina del secolo, seguita – se avrebbe avuto fortuna – da una buona dose di consigli. Era inutile mentire a quelle tre, specie quando la vita di Tony aveva iniziato a trascinarlo verso un binario che pareva chiuso in partenza.

«Credo di essermi innamorato di Steve» ammise, poggiando le mani giunte alle ginocchia.

Pepper gli accarezzò il capo e Natasha si sedette davanti a lui sul tavolino, mentre Carol gli porgeva un doppio whiskey con ghiaccio.

Era colpa di Rhodey, non c'era alcun dubbio.


End file.
